


Unending Cycle

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Drabble Collection, GX Month 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. To Begin

**Drabble Collection:** Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** To Begin  
**Characters:** Gentle Darkness  
**Drabbles:** One|| **Words:** 100  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
**Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
**Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

There was nothing. It stretched from one side of eternity to the other. Only peace and silence, if those things could even be said to exist. Perhaps they existed only because nothing else did. 

No one took breaths or counted seconds, because breathing and seconds didn’t exist. But without warning, from the heart of the infinite darkness, something _did_ exist – a tiny flicker of life. Of awareness. 

That which was, which hadn’t been before, looked out at that which didn’t exist and decided that there needed to be more. There needed to be _much_ more. 

Life, and the universe, began. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I have all 10 drabbles for this set written & will post one a day until all 10 are up.


	2. Chapter 2

B>Drabble Collection: Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Sparking  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness, Light of Ruin  
 **Drabbles:** Two|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

Even that which nurtured life could not predict everything. At the end of life came – something else. The Darkness didn’t know what to call it. But that which was, wasn’t anymore. What held the spark of life now lay still and the spark itself returned to the Darkness. 

Another presence appeared, bright and strange. Darkness regarded it without fear. 

“What are you?” Darkness did not expect an answer. But one came. 

“I am Light. I am death.” 

Darkness wasn’t sure about this strange new existence. “Why are you here?” Perhaps this Light would go away soon. 

“Because I must be.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Light is ruin and death – and the natural counterpart of life. It shouldn’t be evil either. But perhaps it got out of hand...


	3. Chapter 3

B>Drabble Collection: Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Companion Born  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness, Light of Ruin, Light of Hope  
 **Drabbles:** Three|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

An endless dance back and forth – life and death, death and life. The Darkness gathered up every spark of life that the Light brought to an end and found new homes for them. The Light grumbled and just tried again, bringing death and ruin to every bit of life the Darkness nurtured. 

Darkness did not think about stopping. What would be the point of life if it just failed to exist? There would always be more life. 

“Of course there will be.” Not their voice. Nor Light’s. But a Light all the same, glowing softly. “There will always be hope.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** The Gentle Darkness incarnates as Juudai in due time. The Light of Ruin only possesses vessels, it doesn’t incarnate. Same with the Darkness of Nihility. But the Light of Hope? Well, who do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

B>Drabble Collection: Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** A New Shadow  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness, Light of Ruin, Light of Hope, Darkness of Nihility  
 **Drabbles:** Four|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

Hope supported Darkness. Hope regarded the Light and did not like it – though the fact it caused destruction inspired Hope’s very exisstence. Life and hope were inextricably entertwined, something Hope knew as soon as it proeprly became aware of itself. 

“Whatever you create, I’ll destroy,” the Light of Ruin pointed out. Neither Hope nor Darkness cared. 

“We’ll just rebuild,” the Darkness repllied, enjoying being in the shadow cast by Hope. They hadn’t liked Light when Ruin first existed but Hope’s Light exuded warmth and life and delight. 

“Will you?” A fourth voice, bland and uninterested. Someone else entered the scene. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** There’s the guy we know as Darkness. Already sharing some laziness with Fubuki, even though Fubuki won’t exist for millennia.


	5. Chapter 5

B>Drabble Collection: Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** A Playing Field  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness, Light of Ruin, Light of Hope, Darkness of Nihility  
 **Drabbles:** Five|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

Gentle Darkness. 

Light of Ruin. 

Light of Hope. 

Darkness of Nihility. 

All four together; they knew there would be no others. The four quarters of a compass that no one in this place or time that didn’t exist knew of. Endless life and death, eternally reviving hope and the despair of hope’s end. 

There had to be somewhere to stretch themselves, to fight in a way that would mean something. 

The Gentle Darkness began everything anew – called a world from the depths of itself and filled it with life. The others joined in. A new playing field was born. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** This is not the world we know. Not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

B>Drabble Collection: Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Game Time  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness, Light of Hope  
 **Drabbles:** Six|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

It wasn’t easy. Destruction and Nihility worked rather well together, raining down chaos on everything that Darkness and Hope forged. Many worlds were brought to lie – and all of them died. 

“There has to be a way to stop them,” Darkness mused. “But we can’t fight directly.” 

They’d learned that the hard way – the first world they’d created came to an explosive end when the four clashed against one another. Now they fought through other means, but still a victory wasn’t won. 

Hope considered thoughtfully for what could have been countless eons, then perked up. “We can play a game!” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, what game shall it be? Chess? Checkers? Or maybe...


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble Collection:** Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Building Blocks  
 **Characters:** Gentle Darkness  
 **Drabbles:** Seven|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

Earth. Air. Fire. Water. Light. Darkness. The six elements of life itself, and the Gentle Darkness loved each and every one of them. They were what were used to create life and what life came from. 

So it wasn’t a surprise that those elements created the deck that the Gentle Darkness spun for itself. In many variations, some to begin with and some to come later. For the Gentle Darkness learned quickly – they _loved_ games, and this game in particular. 

_Elemental Heroes_ , the Darkness decided. _And the Neo-Spacians._ The Gentle Darkness liked Neo-Space. Such a good home for them all. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** There’s a reason that Juudai’s deck was elemental based from the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble Collection:** Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Family of Hope  
**Characters:** Light of Hope, Gem Beasts  
**Drabbles:** Eight|| **Words:** 100  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
**Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
**Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

The Light of Hope liked dragons. When working in tandem with the Gentle Darkness, they ensured that dragons existed in some fashion. They couldn’t have said _why_ they liked dragons, only that they did. When they began to create the deck they would use in the battles to come, they made certain that there was at least one dragon there – and other beautiful creatures as well. All creatures that would be considered fantasy to some – and which gave hope to all, that what was dreamed could become real. 

Light created a family of their own. One they stayed with forever. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** If you somehow hadn't guessed who the Light of Hope is... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Drabble Collection:** Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Possession Plans  
 **Characters:** Light of Ruin, Darkness of Nihility  
 **Drabbles:** Nine|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

Light of Ruin didn’t care for the spirits that the Gentle Darkness created at all. Nor did the Darkness of Nihility. They each came to the same decision – their cards that they would use would not have those spirits at all. Nor would they do what the Gentle Darkness and Light of Hope planned to do – create physical forms to use as incarnate forms. 

“We shall take vessels, not incarnate like they are,” Light of Ruin mused. They would use what Gentle Darkness created against them – use life to destroy life. 

Nihility agreed. This would be fascinating to see unfold. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** So, the good guys become human and our villains take over humans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Drabble Collection:** Unending Cycle|| **Drabble Title:** Choices Made  
 **Characters:**  
 **Drabbles:** Ten|| **Words:** 100  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX canon, B9, 10 100 word drabbles; GX Month #15, Creation & Destruction  
 **Notes:** Please be wary of headcanons.  
 **Summary:** Creation and destruction, hope and despair, joined together almost from the very beginning.

* * *

The Gentle Darkness took a human form, sliding into a newborn human. 

The Light of Hope also claimed a human form, but theirs ended up quite far away from the Gentle Darkness. 

The Darkness of Nihility sank away from mortal sight, awaiting the perfect time to strike, when humans would call for it. 

The Light of Ruin claimed a human soul, a full grown warrior, and sought to spread their taint all over the world. One servant that fell into their power spoke of a defender of the Gentle Darkness, one called Yubel, and the Light began to make plans. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** All right, that’s done!


End file.
